This is life! KaiMin
by teleportbabies
Summary: Aku Kai. Aku benci hidupku. Yang sejak kecil harus hidup di Panti Asuhan. Yang saat besar ditinggalkan sahabat sejak kecil. /Summary aneh/ DLDR. KaiMin. Chara death. Langsung baca aja :)


Title : This is life

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Hurt

Rating : Semua umur._.

Cast : KaiMin

Summary : Aku Kai. Aku benci hidupku. Yang sejak kecil harus hidup di Panti Asuhan. Yang saat besar ditinggalkan sahabat sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Kai POV

"Tess..." Aku tak tahan lagi. Cairan bening yang kutahan sedari tadi, lama-lama menetes dari kelopak mataku. Segera aku menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku. Lama-lama tangisku pecah. Aku tak mau ada orang yang melihat aku menangis. Aku langsung melesatkan diri menuju rumah pohon yang aku buat dengan Taemin hyung di belakang Panti Asuhan sambil menutupi sebagian wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku ini laki-laki. Bodohnya aku jika ada yang melihat aku menangis, terlebih kalau Taemin hyung tau aku menangis. Aku takut sekali membuat dia kecewa. Dengan perlahan aku menaiki anak tangga rumah pohon. Sambil naik aku melihat gores-goresan bertulisan 'Kai Taemin bersama selamanya' dimana-mana.

_Flashback_

"_Kai, jangan naik dulu! Ambil batu yang agak tajam deh!" teriak Taemin hyung kepadaku saat aku ingin menaiki anak tangga rumah pohon. Taemin hyung sedang berpegangan disalah satu anak tangga dan menengokan kepala ke bawah. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan menganggukan kepalaku dan mencari sebuah batu dihalaman. Setelah ketemu aku segera melesatkan diri menaiki anak tangga. _

"_Ini hyung, untuk apa?" aku memberikan batu yang aku ambil. Batu dengan tekstur kasar dan ada sisi runcing. Taemin hyung mengambil batu itu. _

"_Untuk ini." Taemin hyung menggoreskan sesuatu tulisan dibatang pohon. _

"_Hyung nulis apa? Aku mau lihat!" Aku menaiki satu anak tangga lagi untuk mensejajarkan diriku dan Taemin hyung. Aku penasaran apa yang ditulis Taemin hyung. Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Aku mengalungkan tangan kiriku ke perutnya agar tidak jatuh. Seolah memeluknya dari belakang. _

"_Kai Taemin bersama selamanya" Ucapku pelan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kulirik Taemin hyung yang menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa dia? Wajahnya memerah. _

"_Hyung kau kenapa? Demam?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya masih sambil membelakangiku. Demam? Tapi wajahnya merah sekali. Aku khawatir. _

"_Yang benar?" Aku menggunakan tangan kananku untuk membalikan wajahnya. Raut wajah Taemin hyung berubah pucat. _

"_Kkk.. kau tidak pegangan!"_

"_Ah iya! AAAA!"_

_BRUUK_

"_Dasar bodoh aduh sakit!" Taemin hyung mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sukses mendarat disebuah kumpulan dedaunan yang habis disapu Bibi Jung, itu membuat sampah dedaunan berserakan lagi. _

"_Aku juga tak kalah sakit hyung!" Aku juga ikut mengusap-usap bokongku. Taemin hyung mending masih ada dedaunan dibawahnya. Nah aku? Tanah lapang-_- _

_Kami berdua melupakan sesuatu kesalahan yang kami buat. Yaitu..._

"_YAK! KAI TAEMIN! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN TERUS! SAPU KEMBALI HALAMAN INI! CEPAAAAAT!" Teriak Bibi Jung menggelegar Panti Asuhan. Bibi Jung tak sengaja melihat kami saat masak didapur belakang. Aku dan Taemin hyung terpaksa menyapu halaman-_- Dan sejak saat itu, saat menaiki tangga, kita selalu menggoreskan kata-kata apapun itu. _

_End flashback_

Tangisku makin pecah mengingatnya. Dengan cepat aku menaiki anak tangga.

Taemin hyung. Sahabat yang kupunya sedari kecil. Yang sukses menggantikan keberadaan sebuah keluarga untukku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keluarga, namun aku punya Taemin hyung, dan Taemin hyung punya aku. Bertahun-tahun kami bersama sampai saat ini, ah tidak, sampai kemarin, karena sekarang Taemin hyung sudah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga yang notabenenya tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Bisakah aku mencegatnya? Oh jahat sekali jika aku melakukannya. Aku dan Taemin hyung memang ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga, dan kami sudah sepakat jika nanti ada yang mengadopsi kami, kami akan selalu bahagia untuk keluarga kami dan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kedepannya. Itu berlaku sebelum Taemin hyung dinyatakan akan diadopsi. Sekarang? Kebalikan. Aku sedih, bahkan aku mendoakan keburukan padanya. Mudah-mudahan orangnya jahat atau sebagainya, agar Taemin hyung tidak betah dan kembali ke Panti.

Sekarang aku sedang membenamkan wajahku dilutut. Aku menangis sekencang mungkin untuk melegakan hatiku. Lama kelamaan mungkin air mataku kering, sudah tidak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh. Aku mendongakkan wajahku ke langit dan terkejut karena langit sudah sangat terik. Tadi selagi aku berlari kesini masih pagi hari.

Perlahan aku kembali ke Panti. Aku terkejut dengan banyaknya orang yang datang. Apakah sedang banyak keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi anak huh? Akankah temen-temanku yang lain diadopsi juga? Adakah untukku?

Aku memasuki Panti Asuhan perlahan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan mata memerah, bahkan anak-anak Panti Asuhan malah menangis. Ada apa ini? Kulihat dari jauh ada sekerubung manusia yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Apa itu? Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku mencoba mamasuki kerumunan itu. Namun apa daya, banyak sekali orang sehingga aku selalu terhempas kesana kemari. Aku menjauhi kerumunan. Kulihat lama-lama kerumunan mereda. Orang-orang mulai menjauh. Seorang suster keluar dari kerumunan dengan membawa kantong plastik yang isinya jaket bergaris putih orange berlumuran darah.

Apa? Jaket garis putih orange? Itu kan punya... Taemin hyung.

Aku melihat dari kerumunan yang mulai mereda. Wajah Taemin hyung sedang tertidur disana. Ia tersenyum. Tanpa sadar cairan bening menetes dari kelopak mataku. Apakah ia...? Tidak. Tidak boleh! Tidak mungkin!

Aku segera berlari ke kerumunan. Tampak Taemin hyung yang sedang tidur pulas sambil tersenyum, yang wajahnya ingin ditutupi selimut coklat gelap oleh seorang dokter berjas putih. Aku langsung menepis tangannya. Aku terduduk disebelah kasur sambil memandang wajah damainya.

"Huwaaaaa! Hyuuung! Hiks hiks! Ba...hikshiks nguuuun! Hks..Hks.." Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Aku menangis sekencang mungkin sambil meraung–raung hingga kasurnya bergoyang. Dengan perlahan aku mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganku. Masih banyak cairan merah yang membekas disana. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan air mataku dikelopak mata kanannya, dan menetes melewati pipinya. Seolah Taemin hyung menangis.

"Hyung hiks mianhaee! Aku tidak sengaja!" Aku mengusap air mataku dan mengusap air mataku yang ada di pipi Tamein hyung. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar wajahku terlihat segar.

"Hyung bangun eoh!" Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya lagi. Itu membuat selimut coklat gelapnya tersingkap. Aku membelakan kedua mataku melihat apa yang ada disana. Semuanya merah. Baju putih yang sebelumnya ia pakai berubah menjadi merah. Entah bagaimana keadaan didalam bajunya.

"AAAAA! Hyung! Merah semua! Cepat bangun! Bangun cepaat!" Aku kembali mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Aku kembali menangis.

"AAAAAAAAA HIKS HIKS! TAEMIN HYUNG KENAPAAAA? JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU HYUUNG!" Aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menutup mataku. Saat aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Pandangan mereka seolah mengatakan 'Aku sudah gila'. Tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas dan aku kehilangan tenaga. Aku tersungkur dilantai yang dingin dengan pipi yang terasa basah karna air mata.

Aku menerjap-nerjapkan kedua mataku perlahan, mencoba membuka mataku. Tanganku kurebahkan kekanan dan melirik ke arah kanan. Taemin hyung kemana ya? Taemin hyung...

Setelah mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, aku langsung melesatkan diriku keluar kamar. Namun saat aku ingin membuka pintu, pintunya terkunci. Agrh!

"Bukakan aku! Bukaaaaa! AGH!" Aku berulang-ulang menubrukan tubuhku ke arah pintu mencoba menimbulkan suara yang keras agar ada yang mendengar.

Sementara diluar ruangan

"Bibi, bukakan saja Kai. Kasihan dia Bi."

"Benar Bi, Kai harus melihat Taemin oppa yang terakhir kali." Semua anak pun menganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya Bibi Jung membukakan pintu kamar Kai-Taemin.

Ceklek

Pintu pun terbuka. Kai langsung melesatkan tubuhnya keluar. Ditangkapnya tubuh Kai oleh bibi Jung. Kai kembali menangis dan meraung. Anak-anak panti pun melihatnya menjadi menangis.

"Bibi! Taemin hyung manaaaaaa?" Bibi Jung pun mengusap-usap rambut Kai untuk menenangkannya.

"Kai tenang ya sayang. Taemin hyung sudah ada disurga sekarang." Ekor mata Kai melihat-lihat ke segala arah dan berhenti karna melihat sebuah kerumunan yang Kai yakin itu kerumunan Taemin hyung. Kai berjalan pelan menuju ke kerumunan. Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah Kai sekarang. Kai tersenyum. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke Taemin.

Kai langsung mengusap-usap wajah Taemin lembut. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Taemin. Air mata pun menetes. Bila ia tak mengucapkan kata tak pantas itu, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi. Kenapa Tuhan jahat? Kenapa Tuhan malah mengambulkan doaku yang harusnya salah?

"Hyung, mianhae. Hiks. Aku jahat! Aku jahat! Aaaaaaa! Hiks."

"Kai, sudah ya. Taemin hyung mau tidur tenang." Ucap Bibi Jung pelan, dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kai. Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya.

2 minggu kemudian

"Kai! Ada kabar baik! Ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsimu^^" Bibi Jung tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Bibi mengagetkanku! Benarkah Bi?" Aku memeluk Bibi Jung.

"Iya sayang." Bibi Jung balas memelukku erat.

2 minggu setelah kepergian Taemin hyung, akhirnya aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Mereka Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka mengadopsiku karna ingin memberi anaknya adik, namun tidak bisa. Namaku sekarang Kim Jong In. Aku bersyukur mereka baik sekali kepadaku. Aku juga mempunyai noona yang sangat cantik, yang lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Namanya Kim Tae Min.

Tbc/End/Delete/Butuh sequel?

Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf aneh-_- Ini ff yang aku pertama post setelah sekian lama ga nulis hehe

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE


End file.
